Kantou Akito
Kântou Sankwô Akitô or known as Kanto Akito and simply Kanto, is a former karateka, wrestler (both student and trainer, even being referee), boxing champion and shaolin warrior, now Taekwondo, street brawler and Wing chun fighter and now a former martial artist/sport combat teacher, who is secretly a superhero and is working with ''Mr. Happy'', in the Thunder Force, raider section. Kanto is currently undergoing very harsh training regiments and the strongest sessions for a fighter like him in order to become the best and king of all warriors in the world, as well even going beyond his limits. Biography Kantou is born from an strict yet abusive Derallian father and an Earthling mother. His dad constantly want Kantou to become a perfect warrior, to the point he force his own son to train hard. If Kantou refuses, his father will beat him for hours. Kantou quickly learned how to not disobey to his father, however he still plan to destroy his dad. His mother is sweet and kind, lovely and do anything to help Kantou but her husband even hit her when she tries to help her son. One day, Kantou's dad was so drunk (as usual since he is a drunk bastard) he beat, raped, eye gouged her, broke her rib cage with a hammer and hew jaw, strangle and burned Kantou's mom. Kantou snapped and realize how strong he became with all this harsh training, even far superior than his dad's strength. In act of rage, Kantou slammed his father in the walls many times and hit with all his wrath, almost killing his dad with each blows. Then he decided to lock his dad in the basement, so he can beat his dad again on a daily basis, performing the same ways of pain he gave to her mother as an act of ultimate revenge for her. 2 years of torture later and he decided to kill him in a slow death that includes burning his flesh and ripping his veins. Powers and Abilities He is a master of Taekwondo (both types: ITF and WTF, even other styles), Karate (Shotokan, Gojo Ryu, Shuri-Te, Kyokushin), Wrestling (he knows all techniques, cheap tricks to pro moves, he used them to the extreme) Boxing (Kanto is a Swarmer, Slugger, Out-Boxer and Boxer Puncher, with the addition of being a Switch-Hitter), Shaolin (he knows the 5 Shaolin Animals like an easy routine) and knows some techniques of a most secret Japanese martial art: "Sankongo-Ken" (meaning "The Way of the Three Forces"). Kanto appears also to known very well "Kuken-Do" (Nippon Kenpō). Thanks to his father's Derallian origin, Kanto Akitou has an abnormal anatomy system: his body can tank the strongest blows possible, like bullet from an enhanced AK-47 with plasma power upgrade and even fire being hot as the temperature of the Earth's heat core! Kanto manage to take Mr. Happy's Elasto-Fist at 40% Power at point blank range, being strong as 2.8 atomic nukes! His Own Weakness Despite all the good facts, Kantou struggles with the death of his own father he killed by his bare hands. Due to this he hates himself so much he enters in strong wrath moments of destruction, in fact his own wrath is his own weakness. Category:Asdasd Category:Asd Category:As Category:Das Category:Dasdas Category:Asdasdasd Category:Asdas Category:D Category:Ge Category:Geg Category:33 Category:434t42 Category:5 Category:23 Category:325 Category:235 Category:235235 Category:23523 Category:523 Category:5y56 Category:765 Category:765765 Category:7 Category:65 Category:765756 Category:8 Category:79 Category:9 Category:964 Category:5234123 Category:412 Category:4 Category:5134 Category:123 Category:5232 Category:657547554754 Category:754 Category:5547 Category:45 Category:754754 Category:545 Category:7554 Category:55457 Category:5457 Category:N5457 Category:5457545 Category:7556 Category:856 Category:8556 Category:58 Category:58765 Category:89 Category:558 Category:55 Category:8556856 Category:558565 Category:8565 Category:8568 Category:5658 Category:655 Category:8655 Category:865 Category:85658565 Category:85686 Category:58565 Category:5568 Category:5556 Category:56 Category:8568565 Category:865586 Category:5585 Category:658 Category:5655 Category:8655865568 Category:568 Category:5686 Category:80 Category:99 Category:0895 Category:8050 Category:589 Category:5809 Category:509 Category:5089 Category:50 Category:580 Category:5895 Category:098 Category:50950 Category:909 Category:0 Category:590 Category:9505 Category:59 Category:565 Category:5745 Category:7463 Category:634 Category:6 Category:S Category:Tg Category:G Category:54g Category:54g54gh Category:54h Category:56h